Puppy Love
by Meowes
Summary: Weiss has been having these obscene thoughts about her faunus girlfriend, smut ensues. faunus!Ruby


**A/N: Whoops I dropped this. I hope you like it~**

Weiss hated Ruby.

She didn't actually hate the girl, in fact she thought quite fondly of the wolf faunus. It was just those two fluffy red tipped ears on the top of her head that she hated. She didn't hate her because of that, she didn't mind at all that she was a faunus. It's just that they made her look so irresistibly adorable on her. That's why she hated them. They've been dating for quite a while and just recently, the heiress started to have these obscene thoughts about her partner. Most of them would include the scythe-wielder wearing a crimson red leather collar with a nametag that said; _Ruby Rose. Property of Weiss Schnee._ Along with said girl lacking an abundance of clothing. Weiss smirked deviously as she lifted the brunette into her lap, Ruby's breath ragged and heiress then went up to softly run her fingers along one of the faunus' ears, a desperate whimper coming from the younger girl.

"Weiss.."

She moaned as the older girl proceeded to caress her ears.

"Weisss.."

Another cry of her partner's name, Weiss' hand slowly ran down to her legs.

 _"Weissss.."_

Having her pet cry out her name was simply intoxicating to her, she decided that she needed a reward. Weiss slowly started to graze her fingers along the younger girl's thigh, trailing to her center. And just as her fingers were about to-

"Weiss!"

She jerked back to reality, her partner looking at her with concern.

"Hellloooo? Anyone home?"

Weiss slowly recollected where she was. She was in the Vale shopping district with Ruby on a shopping trip. One of the wolf faunus' ears flopped down in a questioning gesture.

"You okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately.."

The heiress quickly shook her head and flashed a smile towards Ruby.

"What do you mean Ruby? I'm completely fine."

The young leader narrowed her eyes a little, as to show that she was thinking about something.

"Okay.. You can tell anything though, just remember that. Now let's go! There's one more store I wanna check out before we leave!"

Ruby took her hand and walked towards the store. Weiss couldn't help but softly squeeze her hand, she always loved holding hands with Ruby. She felt safe, secure, Ruby made her feel so loved with the amount of care she took in making sure Weiss was happy. Which made her feel even worse about the devious thoughts she would have about the girl. If she were to mention to Ruby that she would have these types of thoughts, she would surely get mad and take offense to it. She was a faunus after all, Weiss was willing to guess that she didn't want to be treated as a pet. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she followed Ruby into a store filled with different types of video game related and geeky merchandise. Weiss scoffed as they entered.

"All of the stores in Vale and you choose this one? You're such a dunce."

Ruby turned to her, shooting a dumb smile towards the heiress. She couldn't help but smile a bit when she saw it.

"Just be lucky I love you."

Ruby's ears perked up at the statement and briefly pecked her cheek.

"I love you too Princess~"

Weiss blushed at the pet name for her. Oh how _she_ wanted to call Ruby by such a pet name. Actually, isn't dolt technically her pet name? It doesn't matter. Weiss followed around Ruby through the store, being shown various different types of clothing picked out by the faunus that she didn't particularly enjoy for herself, but fitted perfectly on Ruby. Among these clothes was an oversized red sweater that Weiss would love to see her in, with nothing else of course. Looking over at the accessories section of the store, Weiss locked in on something that made her blood run cold. The exact same crimson collar from her dreams. She froze, staring at it, those thoughts rushing into her mind faster than she could recollect them. This couldn't be real, that can't be real, this can't be happening.

"Whatcha looking at Weiss?"

Ruby's eyes followed Weiss' gaze toward the collar and perked up when she saw it.

"Ooooh~ That collar is sooo cute! It'll look adorable on Zwei!"

Ruby walked over to the collar and examined it, Weiss was having an internal conflict with herself to not scream at Ruby to put it on. Ruby drew her eyes away from the collar and saw the slightly panicked expression on her partner's face.

"Are you sure you're okay Weiss? You're making a really concerning face.."

Weiss quickly snapped out of it.

"I'll be waiting outside.."

The older girl turned heel and quickly walked out of the store, leaving a perplexed faunus in her wake.

~0~

 _Something's definitely wrong with Weiss.. She's not really known for making a face like that._

Ruby was engrossed with her thoughts on the bed she shared with Weiss, waiting for the heiress to finish her shower. Her wolf ears flicked as she continued to contemplate.

 _It looked like she started making that face when she looked at this collar.._

Ruby held the collar in her hand, she didn't know why she hasn't given it to Zwei yet but that's something for later. She lifted her head up towards a full length mirror that Weiss used to check her appearance in the room. Ruby hopped off the bed and slowly walked towards the mirror, admiring herself in her brand new red sweater, the sleeves covering her hands like loose socks.

 _Why is it that she started acting all weird when we were looking at this thing?_

She ran her fingers over the leather on the collar, enjoying the smooth feeling of the material. Then, it all clicked. The brunette looked back up into the mirror, gazing at her faunus appendages, then back at the collar.

 _Maybe..She wants me to..Wear it..?_

Her fingers ran over the material hesitantly, gazing at herself in the mirror.

 _Yeah..I'll try it.. Why not?_

She hesitantly put the collar around her neck, setting it so it wasn't too loose or too tight around her neck. Then she again examined herself with the new article of clothing on, fixing her hair a bit as she did.

 _This.. Actually looks kinda cute on me.. I hope Weiss likes this and I'm not just being weird.._

Ruby smiled nervously, fiddling with the collar a bit. Then she heard the bathroom door open, revealing a freshly cleaned Weiss running a towel through her hair to remove any excess water.

"Okay Ruby, I'm finished with my-"

She stopped dead in her tracks as she gazed at a familiar collar around her partner's neck. She let the towel drop to the floor, the faunus blushing a bit. It was all too much for the silver haired girl, that adorable sweater around her that accentuated how small she was, her brunette hair perfectly framing her face and complementing those sparkling silver eyes. And the ears.. If this girl did one more cute thing Weiss could swear she would not hold back.

"D-Do you like it..?"

Ruby stuttered and bashfully put her hands behind her back. That was it, that was the final straw for the heiress. She practically pounced on Ruby, pinning her against the wall. She planted a rough kiss on her lips, causing a shocked moan to come from the brunette. Ruby softly wrapped her arms around the girl.

 _I-I guess she liked it!_

Weiss snaked her tongue inside Ruby's mouth, wrapping it around hers and pulling the girl closer to her, a slight gasp came from Ruby as their tongues battled for supremacy. Then Ruby managed to pull away from Weiss to breathe, her breathing labored with a blush on her face.

"W-Weiss I-"

Her next words were suppressed by a pair of teeth on her neck, causing a soft whimper to come from the faunus. Weiss came up to her ear and softly nipped at it.

"Don't. Speak."

Ruby whimpered at the command, feeling a growing flame in between her legs. Every touch from Weiss hit her skin like lightning, every kiss and bite causing her to moan with growing desire. She was slowly starting to lose herself in Weiss, completely enjoying how dominant she was being. Then, just as suddenly as it started, Weiss pulled back, blushing profusely. She was about to say something when Ruby practically begged her;

" _W-Weiss.. Please keep going.. Pleaseee.."_

Weiss stared in shock at the brunette for a second before reverting back to the dominant nature she had just before. She pulled Ruby back with her, sitting on the bed while the younger girl sat on her lap. The heiress hooked a finger around her collar and softly pulled Ruby closer, causing a slight gasp to come from her.

"But of course.. Anything for my adorable pet.."

Weiss nibbled on her neck, a whine coming from the brunette. Ruby didn't know what to think of being referred to as a pet, one part of her felt uncomfortable, but the other more major part of her found it incredibly attractive to be called that. Especially with how dominant Weiss was being, she was enjoying every second of it. Weiss figured that this was her chance to play with her partner's ears since she was so close at the moment. She kissed her while one of her hands hesitantly reaching up to her head, her fingers grazing the red tipped wolf ears. Ruby let out a drawn out whine into the kiss, pressing herself closer to the older girl. Weiss broke the kiss to softly nibble on her collar bone.

"You like when I rub your ears don't you?"

Ruby was slowly starting to think someone couldn't be this sexy. That this couldn't be real. But it felt way too good to be fake.

"Y-Yes.. _Weiss please moreee.._ "

Weiss was happy to give her partner more attention, slowly sliding of her hands down her sides, Ruby still shivering to the touch even through her sweater. Her hand reached the small girl's thigh, grazing her nails across the supple skin. The scythe-wielder shuddered from the touch, wrapping her arms tight around the heiress, letting out a whimper as the heiress got ever so closer to where she needed her most. Weiss inched her hand under her sweater and pulled Ruby down on the bed on her back, eliciting a startled gasp to come from the blushing faunus. Weiss pulled down Ruby's panties, taking them off her and tossing them somewhere in the room. Ruby blushed brighter and moaned softly realizing what her partner was going to do to her next. Just as Ruby thought that, Weiss backed off and slowly took off her night shirt, she made sure to take it as slow as possible to keep it sexy and teasing to her partner. Ruby's ears flicked, watching her extremely attractive girlfriend take off her clothes in front of her, adding more fire to her core. Weiss was then only in a bra and panties and she climbed back on top of the trembling faunus. Just as she was about to put her fingers where Ruby wanted them oh so badly now, she looked up at her with concern in her eyes.

"You sure you want this Ruby..?"

Ruby smiled at her and nodded, she truly appreciated that she took the time to make sure she was okay with this.

"Okay.. I love you so much.."

The heiress kissed her and softly grazed her fingers against Ruby's folds, a loud muffled moan coming from their kiss. They broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips, Weiss nibbled on the blushing girl's neck, softly rubbing the faunus' center. A sweet moan coming from said faunus made Weiss shiver, she was really loving the beautiful music coming from her partner's mouth. From that she slowly slid a finger inside the trembling girl, causing her to moan considerably loud and pulled the heiress closer to her. Weiss' finger slowly started to pump in and out of the younger girl, a barrage of sweet noises and sounds coming from Ruby's mouth.

" _W-Weisss.. C-Call me your pet againn.."_

Ruby couldn't even start to think why she said that, all she knew was that it made her feel incredible to hear it from Weiss. Weiss on the other hand, was loving how much power she felt when she said those words.

"Of course, my adorable pet."

Ruby let out a drawn out moan, using one of her thumbs to bite on to try and withhold some of the lewd noises she was making from that but to no avail. Weiss softly kissed her neck multiple times, adding another finger inside of the moaning mess that was her girlfriend.

 _"W-W-Weisssss~.."_

Ruby shut her eyes and completely wrapped herself around the heiress, who was continuing to move her fingers inside her core. Weiss then got a curious thought, If Ruby liked ear rubs that much, how would she react to them in this situation? She carefully reached her free hand up and used her thumb and index finger to softly rub one of her ears. Ruby's eye shot open and physically squirmed at the touch, moaning and whimpering profusely.

 _"W-Weisss! Hmnnnn.. Keep.. Doing that.. P-Pleasseeee~"_

The silver haired girl continued to caress her faunus appendages while treating her center. Her thumb grazed over a throbbing button near Ruby's folds, causing her to moan loudly and her ears to shoot up at the sensation. Seeing this, Weiss ran her thumb over it again and treated it with care as her girlfriend continued to moan loudly beneath her.

"Weisss.. I-I'm getting closseee.."

The heiress smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted to do at this point. She went up to Ruby's faunus ear and softly nipped it, a drawn out whine coming from the faunus girl. Weiss whispered to her;

" _Come for me pet.."_

Ruby let out a loud cry of her name and held her as tight as she could. Her legs shaking from the intensity of the climax. Weiss did her best to let Ruby ride it out as much as she could, continuing to slowly move her fingers inside of her as she came. When she started to come back down to Earth, she removed her fingers and hugged the panting faunus.

"Weiss.. Did you really just wanted to see me in a collar..?"

The heiress blushed and gazed away from her.

"I'm sorry.. I know it's completely against what faunus' believe and I shouldn't have thought those things.."

Ruby smiled, turning her head to meet her and kissing her briefly.

"I enjoyed it Weiss.. It was really good.. I've never felt so loved and cared for in my life! Well besides when I started dating you of course."

The faunus girl laughed a bit, her ears drooping down a bit nervously. Weiss hugged her tighter.

"Can...you keep the collar on for a bit longer?"

Ruby slowly rubbed Weiss' back, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll wear it for as long as you want me to. I am your pet after all~"

Weiss buried herself further into her neck, causing sweet laughter to come from Ruby's mouth. Despite Weiss thinking that she would hate her if she mentioned it, turns out that Ruby was the one who ended up enjoying it so much more than Weiss did.

"I love you Ruby.."

Weiss muttered into Ruby's neck, the soft breath tickling the young leader.

"I love you too Princess~"

They both held each other on their bed, both hoping that this perfect moment could never end.

 **A/N: Sorry this is kinda short. I'm still getting used to writing things like this. Please leave a review, I really want to get better at this so I can continue to make people happy. Cya~**


End file.
